


When she smiles...

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #Dansenficweek2020, Background BraiNia, Background Supercorp, Domestic Dansen, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Game Night, James Olsen mentioned - Freeform, Jonn Jonz mentioned, Massages, Showers, Uno card games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Alex can't help starring. Happiness looks good on Kelly after everything they've been through in the past few months.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	When she smiles...

When she smiles...

(Dansen, minor Supercorp, mentions of Brainia)

Authors notes: This is my contribution to #Dansenficweek2020. The theme is 'Domestic girlfriends. '

By: PhenomenalBrat 

Alex loved her friends but she was exceedingly grateful that they had gotten out of her apartment after 4 hours. The empty pizza boxes and scattered uno cards had mostly been cleaned up. Brainy and Lena had gotten way to competitive over the uno game as Lena spent 5 minutes insisting he could not reverse a draw four without completing the draw four first. 

_ "That's not how that works." Lena complained. _

_ "According to the internet-" Brainy interjected. _

_ "Babe, it's just-" Kara tried to placate Lena. _

_ "Cheating…" _

_ "Little boxes…" _

_ "When James and I were younger we used to play and he would try that too." Kelly told the group. _

Their competitiveness was adorable. Kara had kissed Lena to get her to stop pouting and Nia had simply laughed.

Alex had been enraptured with Kelly. Her girlfriends' eyes were glowing with laughter and enjoyment the whole evening.

Kelly was breathtaking when she smiled and absolutely heart stopping when she laughed. Her eyes lit up with fire; like some kind of timeless magic. Alex had been worried over the past few months after all the drama with Vector 7 and her nearly dying and how Kelly had had to process that.

Seeing Kelly breathing easy and enjoying herself with something as mundane as game night, was a relieving balm to Alex soul. Truth be told, she had been terrified for Kara too. After what Vector 7 had put her sister through, she had been scared Kara was gonna sink into a kind of quiet depression. Kelly had really come through on that and found the perfect therapist for Kara.  _ "Talk it out like adults instead of bottling it up," _ had been Kellys' sage advice, which of course Alex had found herself directing at Kelly later too. It had all worked out though.

"We need to start requiring everyone to help clean up." Kelly joked as she tossed an empty soda can in the trash and swept some empty take out containers of Chinese food into the trash bag.

"We should just make Nia and Brainy host game night next. It's their turn." Alex commented as she moved chairs back into place and replaced the blanket on the couch.

Within about 10 minutes they were all cleared up.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower." Kelly told her. The look she gave Alex was a clear invitation to join her.

Resisting the beautiful temptation that was the idea of her girlfriend, wet and naked in the shower, Alex smiled and sighed a little.

"I should get the stuff outta the dryer and washer. Besides, if I jump in there with you, neither of us will be getting clean for a while."

"True." Kelly admitted. Her voice still sounded to Alex ears like she was trying to seduce her; although it was probably just that Alex herself already felt captivated by Kelly at any given moment. 

. . . .

40 minutes later, Kelly had finished in the shower and Alex had taken a quick rinse, figuring she could take a longer shower in the morning. She walked into the bedroom to find Kelly still wrapped up in just her towel. Her hair was still wet and her skin was damp, still drying from her earlier shower. Kelly was just sitting there and looking at something on her phone while absent mindedly fiddling with her hair. She smiled and laughed a little at whatever she was looking at. Alex was smitten all over again, just watching her.

Kelly looked up realizing Alex was just standing there in the doorway with her little black robe on and she gestured for Alex to come over.

"You're starring again." Kelly told her. It was more of an observation than any kind of accusation. 

Alex blushed, a little bit embarrassed that Kelly had noticed. "I can't help it. You're glowing. You've been...its...it's hard not to stare. Happiness looks good on you especially after these last few months." Alex told her as she sat down on the bed next to Kelly. 

Kelly held up the phone, showing Alex a picture Jonn had taken of them at the beach a few days ago. Kelly, Alex Nia, Brainy, Kara and Lena were all in it. Kelly, Nia and Lena were in the middle with the others around them as they sat on the beach. Alex was smiling brightly, leaning in to try to kiss Kelly on the cheek, Brainy was behind Nia, holding out a brownie in offering to her. Lena had her head turned and she was gazing up at Kara, who was staring back at her love sick and goofy.

"This was nice." Alex commented. "You looked absolutely gorgeous that day on that little red bathing suit.

Kelly giggled. " I remember you were looking...respectfully." She teased.

"I always do." 

Kelly stood up. "I should put on my PJs for bed."

Alex looked over at her. "Well...you could do that...or…"

"Or…?

"Or you could let me treat you to a friendly massage."

"A naked friendly massage?"

Alex reached out, pulling Kelly in closer, back towards her. Kelly seemed to sense the direction of Alex' mood and went with it.

"Exactly." She leaned in Kissing Kelly on the lips, slowly and softly. "Think of it as me rewarding you."

"Oh? Rewarding?"

"For blessing me with your smile…"

This naturally just made Kelly smile, almost bashful for a moment. " Alex…"

"Tempted?"

"Very." Kelly admitted as she sat back down on the bed and leaned back on the pillow.

"Good. That's what I was hoping for." Alex said as she reached for the massage oil, they kept in the top nightstand drawer.

. . . .

**_FIN_ **

_ Thanks for reading. Leave comments, Questions or Kudos or Constructive Criticism below. _

  
  
  



End file.
